Dawning Upon Me
by Kotono
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Rei enlightens Usagi about the hard life of duty that she and the others live. Usagi is hurt, and leaves to mature in a war torn world. Rei goes after Usagi, to rectify her mistake, only to find she has changed form....
1. Conflict and Escape

Dawning Upon Me

By Kotono

AN: Ok, Senshi turn on Usagi bit. Every one else does it, why not me? Ok ok, I generally don't like these kind of fics, but maybe if I write one, I'll be able to see why they're so popular. Think of it as a study. OH and people, I'll not be killing anybody, because it's just so much more fun to torture them!

The pain. The horrible ripping sensation rent through. They TURNED on her. When she needed them the most they turned on her. Tsukino Usagi's tears ran down her face, causing tracks that could be seen in the moonlight. Usagi let out a sob. Her dearest friends turned on her. Usagi took up her locket, glanced at it, and the destiny it held. She wanted to smash it so much. But the world depended on her…didn't it? No. They had her senshi. They would continue to fight, even without her. She couldn't fault them for that.

_……….Flashback……….._

_" AHH! Itai….." Minako lay on the ground, her arm burnt from the blast that came hurtling at her. The pain was excruciating and caused her to weep openly._

_" Minako-chan!" Makoto and Ami ran to help their friend. The sight of her was horrifying. It sent Rei and Usagi into a rage. Eyes flaring, tears welling, Usagi produced her Eternal Moon Tiel, and prepared to decimate the youma with a new and stronger attack, this one based on rage._

_" Moon Twilight Vengeance!" Shards of crystal hit the monster dead on, but the attack didn't prevail. The Youma laughed, and then disappeared, happy with its accomplishments. A rain of the very same shards hit Usagi, ripping at her fuku, and causing a bloody mess._

_" Usagi!"_

_" Usa-chan! How could you be so reckless? You couldn't pay attention. You'll never be the fighter we need of you!" Rei exclaimed, fear and failure causing venom to drip off her tongue. Usagi needed to forfeit her position._

_" You didn't protect me. You're supposed to protect me!" She retorted back, shuddering in pain. The feeling was horrid, and the mess left nothing but the terrible realization of failure._

_Rei felt guilty, and couldn't handle the blame._

_" Damn it Usagi. Damn you to hell! Is it all about you? What about us? Our lives, our families, our loved ones. Do they come before you? You are the princess, I'll give you that. You will be Queen. And you will love a great man, and have a wonderful daughter, and rule over us all! What do we have? A life of duty! _

_The inner senshi constantly will risk their lives for you. We are only your guardians. How can I have pride in that when it takes away my life of dreams? Usagi, I'm tired of living for you. I want my own life, senshi or no! Renouce your position, and free us!"_

_Usagi was hurt at the proclamation. She never knew they felt that way. Of course they didn't feel that way, not all of her senshi? They were more to her! They were family, they were her friends. Didn't they see that?_

_Usagi turned to a hurt Minako, Ami and Makoto. She looked at them questioningly, and her heart fell when she saw the indecision in their eyes._

_" Usagi-chan…." _

_" I…."_

_The tears welled up, and overflowed down her cheek. No. Not her friends. Not her senshi. The pain overcame her and she ran, just ran, trying to escape the horrible feelings in her broken heart._

_" Damn it Rei! I can't believe you did that!" Mako said menacingly, fist raised, eyes red._

_" Rei, you know she is worth it all."_

_" How could you, Rei?"_

_Rei looked at the accusing eyes, and felt a rush of shame through her. She pushed it down, and her pride and temper came up instead._

_" I only said what you all were thinking! And perhaps something good will come out of this."_

_The others looked at her in guilty fury._

_" Like what?"_

"……..If she doesn't fight, we don't have to worry about her getting hurt. We can fight the youma in her place, and she will live to become Queen of Tokyo. I'm so sorry….Minna-chan, I don't know what came over me. I just can't see her as the leader we need. Minako-chan is fine for that role. And she is use to it.

_I…….Ok I'll say it! She is a coward, a wuss, and a clutz. She's a ditz, she never does good in school. I had hoped maybe she'd grow up. I know she does…but I can't wait any longer! Please. I love Usagi-chan. But she's just not leader material! She'll always be our princess. And she has courage when it matters most. She is just too pure for battle. But we don't need her as Sailor Moon. We need her to live, and grow up. And then maybe she can live for us, just as we live for her."_

_The others were stunned with the depth of Rei's passion on the subject. They always thought she was jealous of Usagi-chan, perhaps she was, but they thought Rei over ambitious and full of pride._

_Maybe she wasn't what they all thought._

_" Rei-chan….You're right. We have to do this horrible thing. We must take her position, and protect her."_

_" Minako-chan, can be our leader. Maybe that'll give Usagi the normal life she wants."_

_" I can be the leader I was in the Silver Millenium. Usagi will just have to settle for princess."_

_" I…just hope that when we break her heart, that in time, she will forgive us." Rei looked uncertain, and could have killed herself on the spot._

_…….At Mamoru's apartment……._

_" They did what?!" Chiba Mamoru looked ready to kill. He would decimate the senshi for their betrayal._

_Usagi than told the story, pausing inbetween to cry it out. After a long while, Mamoru began to understand._

_" Usako, it's not that big a deal. They can't take your position. I'm sure Rei was just scared. Or envious._

_  They'll never stop being your friends, Usako. Just your senshi.  I can see why they might have did it."_

_Usagi looked over at him in shock. No way, not Mamo-chan._

_" Seeing you hurt like that,may have caused them to outburst. Usagi, maybe…..maybe you shouldn't be Sailormoon. Then you wouldn't get hurt, and you could live on-"_

_" How could you! You guys just don't understand! I'm stronger than you think. Do you love her?"_

_" Nani?"_

_"Rei. Is she better for you?"_

_" Of course not!"_

_" Well I'm obviously not right for the role!" Usagi ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door._

_" Usagi-chan….. I love you, not her, no one else."_

**End**

Usagi wept again as she read and reread her note to her senshi and Prince. She wasn't what they thought! She was stronger than that. Maybe her leaving was what they need. 

" Luna-chan. Please don't look at me like that. You can come with me if you like. You and Artemis."

They both nodded, doubts shining in the feline eyes that tried to comfort the moon princess.

………Senshi,

       I have gone away. I might never be coming back. You want to be leader, Rei-baka? Well I'll never give that to you! You meant more than words to me, my senshi. I will forever be SailorMoon, and none of you can take that away from me. I will be gone, and you don't have to waste your life on a ditz that can't protect herself. I loved you all, and you turned your backs on me. Damn it, why couldn't you believe in me!?….

Don't worry about me. I will find a place faraway from you.

                                                                                                      Sayonara,

                                                                                                      Tsukino, Usagi.              

She was happy with the way it sounded, and knowing that this was the last time she'd speak with the senshi, one single tear fell onto the sheet, and then she stiffened her resolve to leave.

…….Mamo-chan.

    I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I know you didn't do anything to cause this. If you find this note, please don't let the senshi read it. Anyway. I love you. I always have. And I always will. I'm sorry to burst out like that. I…thank you for you trying to put a nice face on their deceit. They don't want me as leader. I'll always be lacking in something to them. Mamo-chan….My dearest Mamo-chan, I am leaving to grow up, to learn, to become worthy of your bride. I'll come back. I promise.  Oh Mamo-chan, I'll always be your Usako. But I need to find myself. Onegai, Understand me. Please. 

                                                                                                                Love you, 

                                                                                                                       Usagi "Usako" Tsukino.

She then left a picture of her in the envelope,  added the notes, and her locket. The star light locket. With Mamoru's letter, there were more tears to decorate it. She left these in her room. 

" Serenity-sama, Selene-mama, I want to be needed. Send me to a place I'll be needed. I want to have people who care for me they way I am."

With that, she picked up the eternal moon henshin broach, motioned over her feline companions, and began to pray.

" Onegai, Ginzousho, Give me my needs, Grant me my wish. I need to dream. I need to be!"

And with a flash of light that circled the entire city, Usagi Tsukino was gone. 


	2. KAMI!

Dawning Upon Me: Finding Humanity  
  
By Kotono  
  
AN:I was right. People like this kind of thing. Oh well. Might as well continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nyu-sueshijuu Kaibyaku. That was his name. He had been renamed a million times over. The perfect soldier, he had been Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Odin Lowe Jr. His real name should have been Unknown.  
  
He had been lost since birth, raised by war, following its tragedy. He never knew human affection, love, or understanding. Finally, since the end of the Colony-Earth wars, he had been able to try for these emotions.  
  
Heero had found a family in the soldiers he fought with. The true Duo Maxwell, his ever-loving compassionate friend, perhaps the only true teenager out of the group. He was carefree, even with the aura of darkness that surrounded him. It was as if he had seen the darkness and had had too much of it.  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner, a young man that had become a diplomat at the expense of his fathers life. Kind and sincere, he was the most humane out of the group. Trowa Barton, the man that was a lot like himself.  
  
He had taken a name that had belonged to someone he knew. Quite stoic, very dutiful, he was one you could count on in battle. Chang Wufei, a Chinese scholar turned warrior. His wife had been killed by the Oz corporation after they decided that his home wasn't worth the money. His wife protected him, and their home, but died in the process. Because of that, he became Nataku, the embodiment of justice. He was honorable, and very proud. He hadn't seen them in two years, but of course he kept tabs on them, just to know how they were. They were a family, though they had fought and nearly killed each other. They had a bond so strong, no one could break it, and each of them would sacrifice their life for the other.  
  
And then, there was one woman, so strong, so mature, that he would forever protect. Relena Dorlian, the woman who dared to make him feel. He could never love her, for his heart had been hardened to it long ago. But he would always protect her and the others.  
  
The young man ran a hand through his hair, his eyes dancing in delight as he watched kids playing in the park. The children were laughing, and playing tag, and Heero couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.  
  
He continued to walk through the park, feeling the sunshine on his face, watching the sheer enjoyment of people. He loved life, something that had become new to him. He walked along some more, looking at the trees. They had flowered prettily this year, the sakura blossoms making the trees and the ground a snowy pink. The sky was cloudless, and was a light and bright blue.  
  
" Here Here! Come give me the ball!" A ball landed at the man's feet. His eyes grew soft, and he smiled brightly. A small child of but four had run over to him to fetch the small checkered sphere. She had light green eyes, and short bouncy blonde hair, and a scratch on her cheek. With a small smile, and a curtsy in her grass-stained little dress, she picked up the ball and ran off, but not before turning to wave.  
  
" I got it, Kiki, I got it!"  
  
Heero sat down under a sakura tree, and watched the subtle beauty he had never noticed before. He had changed so much in the recent years, and was glad to think that he had. He looked over the field, and noticed a twinkle next to a bunch of daffodils. It steadily grew bigger, and bigger, until it had taken the form of a human body. The body slumped to the ground, and the kids circled. The small blonde had picked up her ball, and thrown it at the form. The kids all screamed when they saw it move, and ran away.  
  
Heero shrugged and walked over to the "revolting" thing. The thing turned out to be a blonde-haired girl, with her tresses in buns. Below the buns, came braided lengths of hair that flowed down to her knees. He poked the blonde, and watched her stir in the grass. She sat up, with tears running down her face, and opened her eyes. They were a piercing blue, the kind of blue that could convince anyone of anything.  
  
Two animals sat next to her, two cats, one white and one black.  
  
" Minna, Daijabou ka?"  
  
" Hai. Daijabou." The blonde said, wincing. The traveling between dimensions had been very taxing.  
  
Her energy was fading fast.  
  
" Who are you, if I may ask?"  
  
The girl looked to him, her tear stained face uncertain.  
  
" Usagi . Tsukino Usagi."  
  
……. Rabbit of the Moon?  
  
~*~  
  
Rei read the note again and again, fear rising into her throat. They all stood, staring with fury at Rei. They felt it was her fault.  
  
" My god Rei, if you're weren't a senshi I would kill you now!"  
  
" Rei, you're horrible!"  
  
" Rei-ch…..Rei-baka, it's your fault. Because of you, we lost our light!"  
  
All the senshi watched Rei, waiting for an explosion of anger, of temperament. Rei couldn't give them what they wanted. Her tears and guilt went beyond any other feeling. It tore at her, and she wanted to sob for her own stupidity. Mamoru, thankfully, was kinder than the others.  
  
" Rei, you aren't worthy of being her guardian. Damn it, she trusted us, you!" Minako's bright blue eyes flared, her face cold and unforgiving. Ami was grim-faced, and Mako looked ready to kill. They had nearly beat the hell out of her.  
  
"Why couldn't you shut your hole?"  
  
"Why couldn't you be more understanding?"  
  
" Why couldn't you accept her?"  
  
"……Why couldn't you love her?!"  
  
Rei heard this and nearly broke down. She turned on them.  
  
" Don't. You. Ever. Tell. Me. I didn't love her! EVER! Who always protected her, who always comforted her, who always lived for her? I did. I DID! Fuck you! Damn you all! Do you feel the same, Mamoru-san? Or do you understand?" All eyes turned to Chiba Mamoru, he calmly looked back to Rei.  
  
" Be light on her. You blame her because you can't blame yourselves. Leave her alone. I don't need you guys to complicate this with stupid fights. It's all of your fault, not just one of you. And you better help me get my love, my life back, or I will skin you all. Got it?"  
  
The senshi looked guilty, and filed into Usagi's apartment, into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat Usagi down in his apartment. She sat, with bags on hand, looking afraid.  
  
" Tsukino-san, Where do you live?"  
  
Usagi looked scared, and tears trailed down her face.  
  
" I don't have a place to stay."  
  
Heero couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.  
  
" Hold on. There is someone I can ask a favor. I'll be right back."  
  
Heero walled out of the room, and to the kitchen. He picked up his cell phone and called a number He never thought he'd be calling.  
  
The sounds of ring tones filled his ear, and soon the other side began to ring.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Duo?"  
  
"HEERO? It IS you. What do you want? Bastard."  
  
" Hey what's with all the negativity?"  
  
" I never did get you back for that punch."  
  
The line caused a memory to come up.  
  
…..He had asked Duo to punch him. Duo was surprised and refused. When he had persisted, Duo punched him right in the face. Heero then retaliated, with a blow in the stomache. The blow had Duo knocked out cold…..  
  
Heero began to chuckle at the memory.  
  
" . You remember that?"  
  
" Of course! Jack Ass."  
  
" I know I know. I have another favor to ask of you."  
  
" I am NOT hitting you."  
  
" That's fine. Can you come over?"  
  
" Where do you live?"  
  
" 225 5th Street, Tokyo. You know."  
  
" I'll be there buddy." Duo hung up, perplexed by the request. What has Heero been up to now?  
  
Oh well. Duo Maxwell, with his braid longer than ever, and his sparkling indigo eyes, hopped on his motorcycle and rode down to the place.  
  
Usagi sat, curious about the man.  
  
" Kai-san, do you think you can help me?"  
  
"No, but the man I called, can. Tsukino-san, are you Japanese?"  
  
" Of course I am."  
  
" Hmm….Odd." He looked at her blonde hair and blue eyes pointedly.  
  
Suddenly a knock came to the door, and Heero got up to answer it.  
  
He opened the door, and Duo walked in.  
  
" Hey, Heero, what's up?"  
  
" Duo-kun, this is Tsukino Usagi. She needs a place to stay. I can't supply that for her. But You can. Will you?"  
  
Duo glanced at the couch.  
  
Usagi listened in on the conversation, angry.  
  
" Please, sirs, do not talk like I am not here."  
  
" Ok Usagi, Duo has a place for you to stay at, don't you?"  
  
" Yeah the hell right…Itai!"  
  
Heero kicked him and glared at him, an expression he hadn't used in a while. Duo glared back and nodded yes. Usagi began to laugh at the exchange  
  
" Heero, I don't have room!"  
  
" Like I do?!"  
  
" Damn it, she's cute and all, but I don't have enough room."  
  
" Duo, do it! I have a one room apartment, you have a house-"  
  
When they heard the laughing from Usagi, they turned in surprise.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" Heero asked, irritation lining his voice.  
  
Usagi grinned openly.  
  
" You two remind me of ….some body." Rei. Heero reminded her of Rei. His burning eyes, his generally firey temper. His wonderfully dark eyes. They were a bit different in color of course, and his hair was different. Maybe it was his….aura. The presence he gave off, was like hers. It brought anger up, and since it was irrational, she pushed it down. Duo Maxwell watched the girl. The light in her eyes faded quickly. The blue was extraordinary, as dark as Heero's, yet as soft as Quatre's. She held her head high, and her carriage was proud, much like Wufei's. He sensed a sharp sense for character, like Trowa's. And she had an underlying hint of good humor. He liked the girl already, having the best of all the pilots, and none of the faults.  
  
" Tsukino-san. I am Duo Maxwell, jack of all trades."  
  
Heero heard this and snorted.  
  
" And master of none." He said under his breath, watching Duo glare at him.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Master of none! Got a problem?" Heero said, laughing faintly when Duo charged at him.  
  
Duo advanced, then stopped suddenly. He winced in pain and turned to see Usagi had grabbed it. She was now holding him back by it. He cringed at the increased pain.  
  
" I like your braid, Duo-kun. Very convient."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
All the senshi gasped in wonder. A faint light glimmered around the bedroom door. Mamoru opened it, and found, to his surprise, a ball of light that glowed brightly. It was like the light of the Ginzoushou.  
  
Minako looked at it in surprise.  
  
" That was her method of travel, the silver crystal." Ami said, pulling out her computer.  
  
She analyzed the shimmering ball of energy. With little beeps of sounds, Ami found that the source had a shield around it.  
  
" Mamoru. Touch the ball." Mamoru shrugged and reached out. To his chagrin, he touched the light and it shocked him.  
  
" Itai! Dammit!"  
  
" Hmm. It can only be touched by a senshi. One damn senshi." Ami stated, angry. Only one could go after her, and not the man that would get her.  
  
" I'll go." Makoto said, heading for it. She touched it and it shocked her as well. Minako and Ami reached out, but it shocked them too. Everyone turned to Rei.  
  
" I….I can't. She'd never go with me."  
  
" Rei, you'll go after her," Makoto said menacingly, still angry at Rei about it.  
  
Minako whapped Mako on the head.  
  
" Quit it, baka."  
  
" Come on Rei. Onegai. Get my Usako back to me." Rei watched Mamoru, his mid-night eyes pleading, his voice desperate. She looked down. She couldn't turn down a request from her crush, her prince, and her future king.  
  
" Alright. I'll do it." Rei reached out, and touched the light. It shocked her, but only for a moment. Light enveloped her. She turned to look back at the others, her eyes a silent good bye. Then she was gone.  
  
" Good Luck Rei-chan."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei found herself on a bed. Her head hurt, and her body ached from the rapid flight through time. She got up, felt around, and turned to a mirror.  
  
She glanced at herself, not recognizing the person in the mirror. She shifted her dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders, and pressed a hand to her eyes. Same purple, but with a blue tint. She noticed her part of her hair was done back in braids, keeping her bangs out of her face. Her lazy eyes opened with a start.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kami! My hair….my hair! I do not have blond hair!" Rei was breathing heavily from the shock. Her appearance had changed. Suddenly, a man rushed in. He had long platinum hair, and his eyes were ice blue.  
  
" Relena, what's wrong?" Relena? Who's Relena? Rei looked around the room.  
  
" I'm…..my hair. My raven hair. AHHHH! Kami-sama. NANI! NANDE KUSO!" Milliardo Peacecraft watched his sister start ranting in a foreign language. Her voice sounded different as well.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
" I am not Relena! I am Hino Rei!"  
  
Rei began to freak out, babbling incoherently. Milliardo reached for her. Rei yanked away, sending a small jet of fire in his direction.  
  
" Uh….maybe you need to see Heero."  
  
" Who?"  
  
Milliardo fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK people. Now, should I have Usagi fall in love with one of the g-wing boys? I was going to have her go back to Mamoru, unless someone can convince me other wise…… 


	3. Portrait of a Princess

Dawning Upon Me: Portrait of a Princess  
  
By Kotono  
  
AN: This is slightly AU. I'm thinking about bringing the rest of the senshi.. What do you guys think? Oh and the storyline is a bit off. The soldiers are older, much older.  
  
Ages:  
  
Heero/Duo: 22  
  
Quatre: 23  
  
Wufei/Trowa:24  
  
Rei: (as Relena Dorlian) 19 (As Rei) 17  
  
Usagi: (As Selene Tsukino) 18 ( As Usagi) 16  
  
VOTING:  
  
Alright peoples I need you to pick the other three senshi I'm bringing into the fic.  
  
Goddess of Power: Makoto/ Haruka/ Hotaru  
  
Goddess of Wisdom: Ami/ Setsuna/ Taiki  
  
Goddess of Spirit: Minako/ Yaten Kou  
  
Possible Couples:  
  
Usagi/ Duo/ Mamoru….Maybe Heero…maybe  
  
Rei/ Heero/ Wufei  
  
  
  
  
  
Situations:  
  
Love Triangle (gotta love those)  
  
More body switching  
  
Character-Deaths  
  
Humorous Character deaths  
  
Love potion maybe?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel like the person I love is standing in the way. I wonder if I'm being deceived. Love ends when people drift apart. I envision that something large has bended. When I think that, my heart it wounded, and I become unable to stand it.  
  
Sometimes I think I want to be alone, and be free. But maybe I won't do that, because I believe in him. Because I love him. I need him. "Loneliness"... I hate words like that. I always say what I'm thinking, so often I'm disliked. But, that is my gentle feeling. I wonder if it's wrong for me to say things bluntly to the person I can love and believe in.  
  
Maybe it's not created by intimate people, who love each other and believe in their relationship. I feel that when people in love appreciate each other's faults, intimacy is born and nurtured.  
  
Hino Rei. I prefer love hot like a flame. I want to fall in passionate love. I want passionate love, burning thunderously like a flame."  
  
***~~Hino Rei- In another dream~~***  
  
  
  
Journal, Date? Who Cares.  
  
I am Relena Peacecraft. Presentation of Peace. Princess of Cinq Kingdom. Vice Foreign Minister. I have not only the world, but space on my shoulders as well. I am 19 years old. I have had years of this responsibility. I don't want it anymore. I don't want to be a princess. I don't want to be the world's puppet. I want to be a girl. I want to live as others. I want to go on my first date, and go out with boys, and have crushes. I want a real friend. Some one I can talk to. Some one who understands me, and my pain. I want Heero. I want him to open up to me, to talk and act like he has feelings for me, for anyone. When I sleep at night, I dream of a soul who shares my secret pain. She is the spirit of fire. Raven Hair. Burning Eyes. She watches as her friends die for her princess over and over. She watches as her princess die for her friends over and over. She is not a princess, or a leader. But the world rests on her shoulders, never-the- less……She tells me to hold on, to be the leader they want of me. But every day I feel myself slipping………………  
  
Journal Date?……….  
  
I can't do it anymore. It's too much for a sixteen year old. I can't do it anymore.  
  
Journal Date? I don't care  
  
Heero, why do you reserve your self from me? Am I that repulsive to you? I'm not pretty. I have never been pretty. My hair is too common a color. My eyes are lifeless from the exhausting life I lead. I have no girlish charm anymore. I have no hope in humanity anymore. My innocence has been squeezed from me. I never had a chance to be a girl…..  
  
Journal Date: April 2, AC 200  
  
Trowa and Wufei went off-roading in a dangerous area. Thinking they had the devils luck, Trowa tried to jump a culvert….and fell 40 feet to his death. Wufei was paralyzed in the hospital.  
  
Trowa's funeral was horrible. Then, in a flash of light, the goddess of power came, and healed him. Trowa and the people at the funeral have no recollection of what happened. But I remember her. She told me, that the goddess of spirit would come and heal the soul of the broken down dragon. Wufei is still paralyzed, and only I know why.  
  
Quatre was assassinated by one of the forty Maganacs. He died instantly by a shot in the head. I tried to save him, and I called upon my angel. She didn't come, but another did. The goddess of wisdom. She came the name of the Fire Angel, and healed Quatre. No one remembers this, but I do.  
  
Journal Date? April 21, AC 201  
  
I'm breaking down. I can't handle it anymore. I can no longer be Relena Dorlian! I'm leaving this world, and this society. No one will miss me. Heero hasn't spoken to me in 3 years. Quatre hasn't spoken to me in a year. Duo hasn't spoken to me in 4 years. Milliardo only visits occasionally. I will no longer be the pacifist princess. I will become my angel. I will one with Hino Rei.  
  
Rei Hino, Or Relena Dorlian, read the journal entries over again and again. They made no sense.  
  
Rei began to pace around Relena's large room. What did these mean? She walked over to the large vanity, which was covered in miscellaneous female potions and powders. Rei looked over herself in the mirror. Her hair had changed color. It was now back to her raven color. Her eyes were dark violet. When night came around, She was Rei Hino, Shinto priestess. But by dawn, She was back to being Relena Dorlian. She had been in this stuffy mansion for a week. Rei had been to many socials and parties, and meetings. She could see what Relena meant.  
  
~*~  
  
" WAH! PAPA!!!" A little girl of but three years sat on the ground, wailing. Her small hands seemed latched onto her knee, which had a large, but thin, scrape on it. Blood slowly welled up, and as the injury started to bleed, the little one started sobbing louder. Her raven curls were done up in pigtails. Her eyes were violet. She wore a little shirt and a short, puffy skirt, which was stained with numerous stains from many adventures.  
  
" PAPA!! PAPA!!" She lifted her arms to a young man. His blue eyes twinkled with concern.  
  
"Taru-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
" I hurt my knee, Quatre- Otosan!" The little girl cried, her eyes tearing. Quatre smiled sympathetically, and picked her up. The sunshine caught his hair as he walked to a bench.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei Chang, once a Gundam Pilot, once a Preventer, sat in a wheel chair, watching the field of flowers, where he had buried the pieces of the Gundam Altron, or Nataku. He had become a bitter person. He had been paralyzed in a battle, and was never able to fight for justice again. He missed his wife, Nataku. She was beautiful with blazing eyes, and raven hair. She had an impossible spirit. And was the strongest of the Long Clan. It's been 10, maybe 11 years since she died. But she still haunted him…  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa Barton fed the lions in the cages, gently stroking and patting their heads. He was thinking of when he was young, when he was one of the greatest mobile suit pilots in the world. He had been every inch a soldier. Fearless, Emotionless, strong. He remembered his one time family, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang. He hadn't spoken to them in years. But he knew they were all right.  
  
~*~  
  
" DAMN IT, USAGI!" Duo screamed, as he saw what happened to his house while he was at work. The whole place was spotless. Everything was in its place. He would never be able to find anything now. Duo ran to his room, and let out a shriek. Clean too. Shit. He would kill her when he found her. Duo walked to the kitchen and got himself something to eat. Usagi had been taking a shower, and was currently belting out "Nagareboshi he."  
  
"You are always shining,   
  
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
  
I cherish it very much.  
  
That day I couldn't protect you,   
  
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
  
What was left was pain.."  
  
Duo cringed, listening to the J-pop Rhythms and beats. Usagi loved to sing. Duo, with his hands over his ears, was trying to eat his dinner of spaghetti.  
  
" I'm so going to kill Heero for this one."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei looked at all the pictures around the white and pink room. One of a young blonde boy hugging a tall, emerald eyed brunette. The brunette looked kind of embarrassed and was a cute shade of pink. The blonde, however, was very open in his joy. They were maybe 16…17 in the picture. Next to that one was two different boys fighting. One of them had a long braid, and sparkling violet eyes, much like her own. The other had raven hair and searching eyes, which were currently closed in boredum. The braided boy was tugging on the others arm. Rei chuckled. The next picture had one alone. He was sleeping underneath a sakura tree. His face was covered in blossoms, and his hair was messy. The leaves cast odd patches of shadows on him. He was very strongly built.  
  
" He seems familiar. Oh well."  
  
Rei walked to the four post satin-curtained bed. She laid down and fell asleep amongst feathery pillows. Unknown to her, a pair of Prussian eyes were watching her.  
  
" Who is she?" 


	4. Reunion-Poor Heero

Dawning Upon Me: Reunion

By Kotono

I have a really cool idea. Have you guys noticed in every movie of Stephen Kings, he makes a Cameo? Guess what ^_____^!! I'm making this a self-insertion fic in which I appear in every chapter. Now, I'm going to be a main character. But I'm going to be a main character in the sense that I pop up everywhere. Like I can be a person on the street, or a waitress, or a bell-uh-girl, or a bus-driver, etc.. Hell, if any of you want to be some one that pops in all the time, email me at moonbunny936244@cs.com. (Only Five, Please)  I'm also going to make a troupe of villains composed of the first five people to email me (different five people). You guys will be in the story and will be a main character. But in the end you will be defeated. 

If you want to be in my little story here, copy and paste this form into an email and email me.

(note: This will be you. Not a character you create. YOU. Normal, average, you.)

Name:

Villain Name: (pick one from:  Star-Might, Star-Night, Star-Fright, Star-Sight, Star-Fight…dumb names I know, but they are meant to be.)

Age:

Appearance:

Personality: ( no long things here, just a couple of words that define you.) 

Might= strength

Night=Darkness

Fright=Fear

Sight=Deception

Fight=Violence

POLLS

Couples:

Usagi/Heero: 10   (sigh…. I really didn't want to write this couple.)

Usagi/Duo: 3

Rei/Heero: 5

Rei/Wufei: 2

Ok guys, these polls are to help me in my decision. They do not determine it. So if it ends up as Usagi/Duo (a couple I enjoy), don't kill me.

Goddesses:

Hey, if you guys want the other senshi in this, ya gotta vote. 

Wisdom: Ami/ Setsuna /Taiki

Power: Mako/ Haruka/

Spirit: Minako/ Hotaru /Yaten

~*~

Year: AC 202

A streak of sunlight hit Usagi through the window. She yawned, stretching her arms. Usagi then sat up, ripped off the covers and headed to the dresser. Usagi now spent the nights in what used to be Heero's room. For a while after the events of X-18999, Heero stayed with Duo until he could get his own apartment. He went under the name of Nye-Sueshijuu Kaibyaku, and had been going under the name for two years now. Duo still called him Heero, out of habit. Usagi would find things that Heero or Kai, had left in this room. He did leave a great many things. Letters, pictures, clothes, little mementos… she found them fascinating. One particular item she found she liked, an outfit composed of a forest green cotton tank top and a stretchy pair of spandex shorts. The green tank went with many of her pairs of shorts. The shorts allowed her to move easily. Usagi pulled on the tank and the shorts. She studied herself in a mirror,which hung on the closet door. 

" Ick.. The shorts are too long." Usagi said, wincing. She rolled up the bottoms about three inches. 

" It's kind of plain, this tank." So she pulled over it, a black vest. 

" That's better. My hair has gotten too long. Can't wear it down… I'll just wear it in odangoes again."

Usagi wrapped her hair back up in its usual style. The trails fell all the way to the floor. Usagi shrugged and turned around, stepping on her own hair, and tripping.

" Itai!"  Gently untangling her hair from her ankles, Usagi got up. Then she braided the lengths of hair.

The trails now came to her mid-calfs.

"Now to make breakfast."

~*~

Roughly a couple of hours later, with the kitchen a mess, and a couple of broken dishes, breakfast was finally ready. Duo came down the hall, yawning. He smelled the smell of cinnamon and toast. Heading for the kitchen, Duo thought he would be pleasantly surprised. But then he took one look at the mess Usagi had made, and began to scream.

" HOW CAN YOU DO THESE KIND OF CATASTROPHES??!! What is with you? You….you…..ARGH!!"

Duo was furious, his eyes bulging and muscles tense. He looked like he was at a loss for words. Usagi looked about her, blushed, embarrassed, and gently put the plates down. Then she walked past him, biting her lip and her head slightly lowered. She didn't look too happy.  Usagi sniffed and as soon Duo was out of sight, she ran to her room and began to cry. Her usual wails were soft and sincere. She didn't mean to be so much of a klutz.  

"Maybe I am as bad as the senshi say. I mean, all I do is cause problems." 

Duo was cleaning up the kitchen when he found the food was good, better than his cooking at least. He looked at the mess, and saw it wasn't that bad. She had been making breakfast for him too. She wasn't a free loader. Usagi did her part around the house. Duo cringed about what he had done. Well, it couldn't be undone; she was a catastrophe, and a large one at that. But she was cute, and it was nice to have a female presence around the house. It's been a couple of weeks since she moved in, and the house hasn't been nearly destroyed yet. Heero came to mind then. So, thinking about what he was going to say, he guiltily walked up to Usagi's room and knocked on the door.

" Usagi?"

"Go away."

" Usagi, Gomen Naisai, Usagi.."

" Go away, Duo-chan. I'm not in the mood."

" Come on, Usagi, onegai?"

" No! Go away."

Duo shook his head and took out his credit card and began picking the lock. Goofy girl.  He opened the door, and dodged several books aimed for his head. Usagi looked furious and hurt, and her eyes were rimmed with tears. 

" Usagi-chan…..I'm sorry, it's just.." Duo looked unable to speak. He was staring at the two new presences in the room. Luna and Artemis, Usagi's guardians, were giving Duo hard looks. How could cats glare?

" Duo-chan, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't!"

" Please, Usagi?"

" No!" And with that, she got up and tried to push him out the door. But Duo, being impulsive and well….Duo, grabbed her arms and raised them above her head. When Usagi looked up at him in anger, he brought his head down and kissed her. She looked shocked. Duo just grinned at her.

"Now will you let me talk to you?"

~*~

" Heero?!"

" Hello, Quatre. I need to know how Relena is. Could you check up on her?"

" But Heero, I can't take Ru-chan to Earth. Besides, doesn't Trowa live in her district?"

" I can't ask him, he was never close with her, she wouldn't understand why he was visiting. Wait a minute…Ru?"

" My daughter."

"  Your daughter?"

" Heero, we haven't spoken in 3 years. Someone left a child on my doorstep. And I raised her."

" That's odd.."

" What?"

" Nothing. Alright then, I'll ask Duo to check up on her." Heero hung up the phone looking worried. He had to go see Relena in person. Boy, it was going to seem tense. Ah well. It can't be helped. He changed clothes, went into the bathroom to check himself out. His hair had gotten longer and now he was constantly

wiping it from his eyes. His intense blue eyes were still the same, but he now was an adult, a man, and his eye lost all innocence… every bit of it was gone. Did he always look so evil? Cringing, he tried to smile, but it looked forced. Maybe a smirk would do…there we go.

Walking out of the bathroom to the front door, he left and headed down to Relena's.

~*~

Rei woke up to a rapping on the balcony door.

" Nani? Yahh…" Rei said, half asleep and yawning at the same time. She got up from her bed, headed over to the balcony, and opened the doors. What she saw made her scream.

" AHHHHH!!!!"

" Relena! Hush!"

" Heero?" She saw him, looked to the picture, and knew his name. How odd. 

Hug him…You know you want to… 

The thought intruded her head and before she knew what she was doing, she was glomping him. Heero looked surprised, and shocked. His expression said much to the maid that had ran to the room.

"Miss?! Er… I'll leave you **two **alone…" She winked at them, her eyes saying much about what she was thinking. (I'm a hentai, I know ^_^

Heero glared at her, and looked back down at Relena, who was sighing and blushing. Rei was mortified. What the hell was that? Rei immediately let go of Heero, and started cursing. " Kuso…." " ……Relena?" Heero knew he shouldn't have come, but he hadn't actually spoken to her in years, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was getting lonely. 

" Yes?"

" How have you been?"

"Why did you come through my balcony?"

Both questions were fired at the same time. Rei was making Heero confused, so he made a move to touch her shoulder.

" Relena…I know I have been gone…"

Play the role, Rei…just play the role 

Stiffed girlfriend, eh? I can do that, no prob, Rei thought evilly. Why not have some fun with him? Stupid 

Bakayaro, scaring her like that. It was her turn. So Rei, being the fabulous actress she was, (and with the lessons Minako insisted the senshi take together) flinched from his touch. 

" How could you?! You disappear for years, with me not knowing if you're dead or alive, or in trouble or what…" Rei trailed off, adding a couple of fake sniffs for measure. Time for the water works, Rei-chan. She sobbed, and pinched her inner arm hard enough to make her eyes tear up..

…ITAI, She mentally screamed. Heero was really confused now…what had he done? He was ALWAYS gone.  Rei turned to face him, her fake tears pouring down her cheeks, and he immediately backed away.

" Relena…I…er…um… well… I didn't want to make you worry."

" Well, it didn't work, did it?" Rei mentally laughed.. Damn I'm good.

" Uh…" Heero turned into what men always turn into when faced with tears, a blubbering idiot. He made a move to touch her again, and when she didn't move, he gathered her up into his arms and patted her awkwardly.

" It's ok…?" He said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Rei looked up at him, her eyes tearing up again. Heero winced, and started patting her again.

" I'm fine, Relena. I can take care of myself. I always have. Don't worry about me. You know how it is."

Rei tensed up, on purpose of course, and pushed him away. 

" That's not what I want to hear! I want you to need me for once! I've always depended on you! You've never needed me! I want to matter!"

Oh no….Now Heero was freaked out. When had she ever been so open about her feelings? Ok, now he was getting mad. He never promised anything!

" Why should you matter?! I've been able to take care of myself since I was a child. I never wanted your love, dammit!"

Rei froze. That's how he treats his girlfriend?! What a damned jerk! Rei turned, know protecting a woman she didn't really know. 

" Well I gave it to you anyway! What happened to the man who cared about me!?"

It was true. He hadn't given Relena so much as a thought in the past three years, and only starting missing her the fourth. Rei, really getting into the role, threw her self at him, knocking them both down onto the bed.

" I…I…*insert sniff* mi..missed..*another sniff* you! I didn't know where you were. Knowing you, you could have been killed doing any of the things you do!" Rei looked up at him (puppy eyes, people, just imagine this scene), and touched his face gently.

" Why don't you ever miss me?"

" Ano….Of course!"

" Do you love me?"

" Uh…yeah sure!" Heero said reluctantly. 

" Then prove it!"

Heero looked at her, the balcony door, and sighed. He sat her up on the bed, and nervously, kissed her. Rei, being an opportunist, and vengeful as well, turned the kiss into a complete show. Heero, left his eyes open, and was looking every which way, but at her.

How the hell did I get into this?!

~*~

Usagi kicked Duo in the shin, blushing.

" I have a boyfriend, you idiot!"

" So?"

" Doesn't that matter? I'm taken."

" And?"

" Oh for Kami's sake."

" No no, Shinigami, baby, Shinigami."

Duo left the room laughing, assuming all was forgiven.

" Girls are so easy."

~*~

After the long kiss, Heero nearly jumped from Rei and ran to the balcony.

He was shaking from head to toe, clearly scared. Rei watched until he was out of sight. Then she started laughing. 

" He's a decent kisser." Laughing, she got dressed, and then realized she had orchestrated that whole event in a sports bra and short shorts. Now wonder he was scared. Rei realized, she looked like a fool and cursed.

" Oh well, Boys are so easy."

~*~

Heero got back to his apartment afraid and completely unnerved.

" I am never going to Relena's by myself again!"


End file.
